Dia do Cão
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Severus recebe um convite do Diabo... O inferno pode começar agora!


Autor: Lee Magrock Danoninho

Título: Dia do Cão  
Classificação: PG-13  
Personagens: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e Sirius Black  
Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
Avisos: Participação especial do Diabo e de alguma tecnologia Muggle. Fic Slash, ou seja, relacionamento entre meninos. Se não gosta, voltar é arriba! Boa leitura!

Dia do Cão

O Diabo, que era um ser dos mais bem-criados no Universo, sempre muito polido e conhecedor da etiqueta, convidou - e a carta-convite, entregue pelo morcego Azulís, derreteu-se (da lava infernal), depois de lida - o ilustríssimo senhor Prof. Severus Snape (ou Sevie para os mais íntimos), a ter com ele, durante um chá fumegante (e que a língua agüente), e uns bolinhos de carne-de-gente (para não comentarmos _canabalismo_, podemos dizer que eles nem poderiam ser considerados pessoas), uma curta, porém proveitosa, entrevista. Severus, também educado, aceitou, cordato, o convite, não sem antes avisar ao arauto-dos-infernos que ele dispensava os bolinhos.

Harry Potter - os óculos redondos fora de moda, e um péssimo gosto para namorados - não entendeu o porquê daquele agrado desnecessário. Afinal, seu homem estava no auge da juventude, e, pelo que sabia o menino-de-Sevie, o grande peso de ouro da ruindade, ele já havia mandado pros quintos alguns anos antes. _"E ele não ainda não está contente?!"._

Falou com Ron, desabafando suas desconfianças. Severus era um pedaço de mau caminho _"e não foi Marck Evans que disse que ele seria capaz de seduzir as pedras de Hogwarts se assim desejasse?"_.

Ron não quis ser sincero quando disse que_ "ele não seduziria as pedras, mas o Diabo é facinho facinho, afinal"..._ bem, ele não pôde acabar a frase, Harry teve um chilique.

Entretanto, nenhum dos ataques histéricos que se seguiram – e chantagens emocionais que incluíam greve de sexo e o uso do caldeirão preferido de Severus para estourar pipoca para os Weasleys – desviaram o rígido professor de poções de seu compromisso com o Demo. A pulga que lhe pulava atrás da orelha era motivo o suficiente para que fizesse questão de estar lá, no purgatório (uma extensão light do limbo), como havia confirmado, na data especificada.

Lá chegando, Severus espantou–se com a Avareza, uma moça de finos traços, mãos delicadas, cabelos aloirados e dentes afiados. Cobrou dois galeões para atravessá-lo do Lamaçal das Almas Perturbadas (onde o Mestre de Poções teve a impressão de ver Bellatrix Lestrange num combate por um osso descarnado com o Fofo, ex-cachorrinho de Hagrid), para a entrada do purgatório.

Mesmo explicando sua condição de convidado, a moça foi irredutível, e no meio do trajeto lhe cobrou mais um galeão por sua _"insuportável companhia. E paga agora, se não pode ficar por aqui, professor!"_, e os olhos grises da Avareza brilharam ao receber a moeda, que infelizmente, na volta, caiu no poço e acabou-se o mundo (da Avareza, que no caso, pulou no poço para pegar a moeda).

Logo na entrada, que parecia pronta para desabar assim que ele entrasse, Severus – que nunca foi muito sensitivo – teve um terrível pressentimento. Não apto para decifrar o que lhe perpassou a mente (por falta de hábito e por uma certa coceira insistente em seus oleosos cabelos), não demorou a entrar no recinto. E lá estava, pomposo e cavernoso (e com um chapéu de palha totalmente _over_), seu honroso, espinhoso e tinhoso anfitrião, sentado à mesa púrpura, bebericando – com o dedinho mindinho levantado – seu_ martíni rosé._

Apesar da coceira que lhe importunava as madeixas, o ex-comensal manteve-se estático até que o Diabo viesse até ele.

- Severus Snape, que júbilo enfim vê-lo em meus domínios! Deixe-me apresentar, como manda a boa educação: Lucífer Artemísio Belzebu III, ao seu dispor.

Severus, depois de também se apresentar à Lu (como ele pediu que fosse chamado), ponderou se todos, inclusive seres mitológicos e divinos (no caso do outro, demoníacos), tinham um nome do meio idiota, e que não combinava com eles.

- Pois então, Prince... Posso lhe chamar assim, suponho? - E não esperou a negativa.- Agora que já está assentado e servido – O chá fumegante ignorado por Snape, chiando na xícara – vou lhe dizer exatamente porque o convidei...

Enquanto transcorria a agradável conversa entre Lúcifer (contente por receber o famoso ex-Comensal) e Severus Snape (levemente nauseado pelo cheiro de enxofre que vinha dos cômodos inferiores), um, não menos famoso, ex-menino-de-ouro, tentava, ainda sem êxito, passar pelo Lamaçal das Almas Perturbadas (no momento, em período fértil, pois se multiplicavam as almas a cada segundo). Como a Avareza se encontrava, no momento, atolada no poço dos desejos, procurando no meio daquele monte de nuques, o seu galeão, não havia ninguém para atravessá-lo para o outro lado.

Tentou sobrevoar o lago/lamaçal, mas o vapor que ele expelia nos ares o impedia de ver a direção que deveria seguir, o que fez com que ele desse de cara com uma montanha, infelizmente, do lado de cá. Experimentou aparatar, mas como nunca havia tido o desprazer de visitar o purgatório, sempre acabava aparatando em algum canil.

Severus – no momento com o queixo caído e uma expressão de estarrecimento na cara – ouvia atento as palavras de Lu:

- ... e não temos feito pouco, veja bem. Instituímos até o Dia do Cão para satisfazê-lo, conquistar algum respeito da sua parte, mas... Oh, Prince, ele é malévolo, ele não tem coração – Lágrimas sinceras escorriam do rosto do Príncipe dos Infernos, o que deixou Severus Snape mais boquiaberto que já estava. - Ele, ele... ele me trata como... um... ser humano qualquer!

O Mestre de poções estava pasmo. De todos os motivos que ele imaginou ser chamado pelo Diabo em pessoa, esse era, de longe, o mais improvável.

- Permita-me perguntar, Senhor Luci...

- Apenas Lu, por favor...

- Certo, _Lu_ – A voz de Severus quase não saiu, repreendendo-o pelo fato de chamar alguém pelo apelido – Você poderia ser mais direto quanto ao que deseja de minha pessoa?

- Bem... gostaria que o levasse de volta à Terra.

- Não pode estar falando sério!

Lucifer bebericou o chá e gritou para que alguém lhe trouxesse os bolinhos. Ao perceber o nariz franzido de Severus, completou:

- São de vagem, não se preocupe. Então, respondendo sua pergunta, se foi uma pergunta, o que não me pareceu , sim, estou falando sério. Muito me custa me separar dele, mas não posso mais perder minha autoridade à frente de meus comandados.

- Pelo que me consta, depois de morrer qualquer bruxo perde sua mágica, como...

- Sim, ele perdeu sua mágica também, apesar de não ter "morrido" nos termos básicos da palavra. Repare, Prince, que não estamos falando de _Imperius._ Estamos falando de paixão. Afinal... devo admitir que... rispidamente falando... ninguém nunca...não se ofenda com minha sinceridade, mas... ninguém nunca me fudeu como ele! - E caiu no choro outra vez.

_Definitivamente_, Severus pensou, _não precisava ter vindo aqui para ouvir isso_.

- Controle-se, Senhor!

- Ah, como posso me controlar! É muito mais dolorido para mim do que poderia supor... Não sei como será sem ele depois de quatro anos de loucuras e fantasias... Mas não posso mais deixar que continue da forma que está. Reparou como o Lago das Almas está cheio?

- Sem dúvida, atentei a esse detalhe. - respondeu Snape, entoando em sua mente um mantra para que aquela conversa terminasse logo.

- Isso está acontecendo por ordem dele. O Lago das Almas serve apenas para mandarmos aqueles que realmente não nos serão úteis no inferno – como suicidas depressivos-compulsivos, e com desarranjo intestinal, que em geral reclamam demais, trabalham pouco e vivem de atestado médico. Mas, desde que ele chegou no Limbo, e que, por ser meu amante, dei-lhe autoridade para decidir o destino de algumas pessoas, ele está mandando quase todos para o lago. É inaceitável: ele olha para pessoa e diz _"você tem o nariz grande, vai pro lago.; Você se parece com minha mãe, vai pro lago"._ Isso sem falar naqueles que já estavam no inferno há anos, como a própria família dele, que administravam a área de pestes e pragas, e que trabalhavam muito bem com esse ramo há seis anos, e que ele achou, por bem de não sei quem, também mandar para o lago. E Bellatrix Lestrange? Ela tinha lugar cativo na área de assassinatos em série, os meus diabinhos aguardavam ansiosos sua chegada, e adivinha só o que aconteceu quando ela chegou?

Severus Snape já sabia a resposta.

- E Voldemort?

- Ah, ele foi direto para o purgatório. Alguma coisa a ver com "desvio no destino cármico" e "traumas uterinos". Deus tem um gosto estranho por serial killers com passado sofrido. Sabe como é o "Pai", não é... sempre tem um carinho especial por seus filhos mais problemáticos. Ah, finalmente, os bolinhos... Foi pegá-los em alguma geleira do Pólo Norte, para descongelar à fogo fátuo? Energúmeno. Some da minha frente!

O diabinho escondeu uma risadinha, e saiu.

- Bolinho de vagem, Prince?

E não muito distante dali, Harry ligava pela décima sétima vez à seu amigo Ron, pedindo, dessa vez, para falar com Hermione Granger. Porém, quando Harry terminou de narrar as sua peripécias a fim de chegar ao limbo, Mione foi simples e direta: "se você não confia nele, não devia ter se casado, Harry".

Ignorando por completo o comentário de sua amiga, Harry pede-implora-esperneia para que ela descubra um jeito de atravessar o Lamaçal, antes que o Senhor Supremo do lugar lhe roube o marido.

Mione desliga na sua cara.

Assim, percebendo o complô que faziam para que ele não alcançasse a entrada do purgatório, Harry Potter, o garoto-que-mandou-Voldy-para-a-P.Q.P. resolveu montar no salto e tomar uma medida drástica: ligar para o celular de Severus.

- Você está ciente de que se Black voltar à vida, você só tornará a vê-lo na próxima morte?

- Ah, sim,sim... mas pra mim, que sou tão velho quanto o mundo, o tempo passará muito rápido. Só preciso, agora, organizar a balburdia que ele tornou meu lar e colocar tudo nos eixos. Acabar com esse dia do cão, para ele aprender a latir em outra freguesia...

Severus Snape, distraído com o pensamento de que o inferno mudaria para a sua casa se ele aceitasse levar Sirius Black para lá, apanhou um dos bolinhos e começou a mordiscá-lo. Ele sabia o buraco em que estava se metendo e não acreditava na possibilidade dele ter fundo. Imaginou sua vida sendo dividida entre cuidar de Harry, cuidar de sua casa e tarefas, cuidar da fabricação de suas poções, cuidar dos tarados que se aproximavam de Harry e ainda, cuidar para que Black não lhe matasse durante o sono.

- Prince, entendo se estiver confuso pelo meu pedido. Mas a única pessoa viva em que tenho confiança é você. Você sempre provou ter princípios justos, e espero que seja justo com meu amor - O engasgo de Severus foi audível no purgatório inteiro. - Acalme-se Prince, acalme-se. Espero que reflita bastante sobre o quanto isso é necessário e aceite fazê-lo. Você tem cinco minutos.

O celular de Severus vibrou nesse momento.

- Desculpe-me Senhor _Lu,_ uma ligação de meu marido. Se me dá licença...

- Fica à vontade, vou lá embaixo pegar Sirius e já volto.

Severus ficou pálido.

- Mas...

O demônio já ia rebolando à frente sem dar atenção ao ex-Comensal. Resolveu atender logo seu menino.

- Pronto.

- Sev!

- Harry.

- Onde você está?

- No limbo, conversando com o Senhor Lúcifer, como você bem sabe.

- É! Então você já está íntimo dele, né?

- Do que está falando?

- É! Sei bem o que deve estar acontecendo!

- Não seja ridículo, garoto.

- Eu? Ridículo?! Estou aqui há horas tentando chegar aí e não consigo!

- Você está na entrada?

- Sim! Sim! O que está acontecendo, heim? Quero saber! Preciso saber, Sev! Nosso casamento depende disso!

- E você não poderia esperar que eu chegasse em casa, não é mesmo?

- Sev! Não mude de assunto! O que está acontecendo?

- Certo,Harry, lhe contarei. Assim você poderá me ajudar a decidir esse impasse.

- Como assim? Como assim, Severus? Que você quer dizer com isso? Hem? Hem? Fale agora, você vai me deixar, não é? Hem?

Severus Snape respirou fundo e começou a narrar sua conversa com _Lu_.

Duas horas de conversas, brigas e discussões seguiram-se à ligação feita. Para o desespero de Severus, aquela ligação fora cobrada como ligação internacional, o que lhe doeria no bolso no próximo mês. Lúcifer, assim que soube da presença de Harry Potter, afilhado de seu "amor", mandou dois diabinhos bem indecentes apanhá-lo do outro lado do Lago.

Harry chegou vermelho e nauseado, agarrando em Severus como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Sirius Black apareceu de mão dadas com o Diabo – Harry estatelou-se no chão ao ver a cena – e não pareceu nem um pouco relutante em ir com seu afilhado e o "Seboso" como chamou Severus cinco vezes seguidas. Lúcifer chorou, Harry chorou mais ainda, e abraçava Sirius e Severus ao mesmo tempo.

No fim, todos, menos Severus Snape, estavam satisfeitíssimos com a decisão de que Sirius Black voltaria com eles, e moraria, por enquanto com seu afilhado e o "Seboso", como ele o chamou mais doze vezes.

Mas, isso já é outra história.

Sabia-se agora que a coceira incessante nos cabelos de Snape tinha nome e sobrenome nobre. Aquele dia fora, realmente, do Cão.

C'est Fini

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Notas: Agradecimentos infinitos à Ivana, beta sempre à postos, que me salvou de uma mancada fenomenal.

Também quero dizer que dedico essa fic à Annianka, minha amiga oculta no AO desse ano, no grupo PSF, do qual faço parte!


End file.
